User talk:Sonic767
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeepermonkey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flippers (Talk) 00:05, September 14, 2010 Welcome to the Talk Page. Officer Sonic767 will answer your questions as soon as possible. Thanks Hey i made 100 edits in a day too! Nice! Yeah i know we are first and second but hey dont worry we are both good thats all. Man for the job, 20:30,October 14,2010 (UTC) Lol but i wouldnt do it.Man for the job, 20:46,October 14,2010 (UTC) Thats Alot! Its because we have wrote all the things we can write now we have to inprove and add as toontown grows! Any way im sure we will be fine! Yeah thats fine! Hey thats a good question who made toontown........ hmm I do that to! Yes of course! By the way i think it was Sethixzon idk Clean up team Sure! I'd love to join! Having a administrator helping would certainly make things go a lot faster. Flippers 12:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are they? Hey dont worry work hard and you may be an admin soon..... And thanks Man for the job Your right Yeah its no big deal and i know he did anyway just because im a admin dosnt mean ill act different dont worry. Anyway yes we could have meeting i dont mind at all. Ill try but i cant get images. I have no idea Sorry but do you live in the usa i live in england. Its 5:35 here and we are on the 17th. But yes i can come. Man for the job Thanks for telling me! Thanks sorry bout that i dont know if i could make it bc my bed time is 9:00 anyway ill try! Wiki Clean up team Meeting #1 Make sure to answer questions. Also, don't forget to refresh the page. Hi guys i think we should have like groups editing certan things Man for the job 20:23,October 17,2010 (utc) Good idea Man For The Job. However, you are five minutes early. Lool sorry Sonic767- Its okay. I'm about to start anyway. It seems like your going to be the only one attending Sonic767- Okay Lets Start. Man for the job - ok down to thing a ma bob We need to advertise since im a admin and flippers is we will talk bout deletion of some pages. Sonic767 - Should the article TheSpoofnet.com stay? Man for the job:Yes i think ill talk to flipper bout it. Sonic767- Okay. Next article. Should the article Loony Labs Shirt be redone? Its only a few sentences. Or does it need to be deleted due to the fact it might be a waste of space? Man for the job: It should be inproved yes redone i think. Man for the job: Idk maybe Sonic767- The article Mumbo Jumbo needs to be redone. There is no information about it. Yeah ok Sonic767- Alright next article. Should the article Uber Vp's be deleted? Man for the job: Yes maybe Sonic767- Yeah. I'll have to give a stats on this meeting to the other users. Anyway, last article. Should the article How to Locate Freckleslam and other hackers stay? Man for the job: No ill ask flippers if i can delete it Sonic767- Okay. Is there anything else we should discuss? Man for the job: I cant think of anything. Sonic767- Okay. Then I guess this is the time to dismiss the meeting. Man for the job:Ok bye we will tell the stats to the other members tomorrow. Sonic767- Okay. Well I guess its have a great evening for you. Man for the job: Yeah thanks have a nice day! THIS MEETING IS NOW CLOSED. Members that attended: Man For The Job, Sonic767. Members that failed to show up: Flippers, SethiXzon, Cheese0. Sorry I'm sorry I wasn't there I was at Six Flags. Please next time tell me earlier so I know. Flippers 20:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Not gonna work Sorry I'm in school at 1:00. What about 5:00 PM (EST)? I'm off school then. Flippers 21:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my bed time is 10:00 im sorry but carry on with the meatings ill check on ur talk page for whats happened. Man for the job Thank you. Yeah i know your trying im sorry i would love to do it on week ends that brill. Man for the job 16:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) US Sorry about the confusion. Maybe you should go on without me. And just saying, I live in the US. Flippers 20:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) If you want to If you want adminship then ask flippers. Keep up the good work!!!!! 06:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ask flippers keep up the good work and keep trying i know you can do it. Man for the job 06:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Me too I prefer the old look too. Man for the job 08:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Its more better and organised. Man for the job 09:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Weird! Cool! Weird because i was thinking about doing that but i can't because it costs money. May i help with the site? Please!!!! Please! Ok so if its cog themed then you can put stuff like cog names, cog levels, and pages to do with cogs. Use our pages to help you Thanks you rock and please can i help! Man for the job 17:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I can now do a website thanks to you! I will give you a special mention for showing me the website on what to do it on. Check out my blog for what my website is about and more Thank you so much Hi! My website is now up! Visit it if you like heres the address http://www.wix.com/bonkersman/super-toons Soon im going to make a total Toontown website. You can help too because you let me help with yours. Thanks for showing me wix.com and when i have time i will put that you help me found wix. Ill just put " thanks to a friend of mine who showed me wix" Ok? Thanks again Man for the job 07:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi have you seen my website? And did you have a nice time? Man for the job 22:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much for visiting! I only set it up a few days ago but i enjoy your comment and i agree. Can you add music tho? Man for the job 22:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC THAT IS SO WERID! I have start wars music! I know how to add music now. Thanks so much for telling me! Man for the job 23:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool ok i g2g now. Im just adding music then im done for the day. Man for the job 23:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I luv your website! The only thing is, dont take it to hard but the pictures are a little blury. You could also add a comment thing as well. Apart from those it it SO GOOD! I love how you make it the cogs have wrote it. I added music on mine. I got loads and loads. Like: Indy jones, Star wars and Arthur ( its a tv show ) Thanks! Man for the job 08:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You go onto widgets and find comments then insert then your done! Then to add comments press add comments. I luv the other website but is the Toontown toon resitence or is it a clan YOU made? Thanks and have you got any ideas on what I could make a site about. Man for the job 18:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey you know your cog website? Well i am making a toon one is that ok? It will have stuff like what a toon is, what they need to do and stuff like that. Man for the job 21:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) And if you mean the cog website music is werid then yes it is. I have added some new tunes on mine. Man for the job 21:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude, it is good music. I added Toontown music on mine. Thanks for letting me use your idea. I wanted to check with you first and also my other website might be up today! Man for the job 07:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) My New site is up! Heres the link: http://www.wix.com/bonkersman/toontastic-toons Tell me what you think! Man for the job 14:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool Nice site! The music you chose was really moving. It made me think about how lucky i am not to be hacked. I think you did well on that website. Well done Man for the job 14:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I don't have a tube account because i am too young and i don't want to fake my age. Anyway its your choise. Thanks for being nice about my sites. Ill give you some tips if ya like. Man for the job 15:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes!!! Yeah that is all we talk about. Thanks for showing me wix.com it was a real help and for tips. Hmmm well ill get back to you on that one. Man for the job 15:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Good You are very good at changing the subject indeed. And yes Lego is using bad language. He should not be using language like that on a Wiki. What if a 5 year old looked at that? Man for the job 15:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Bye OK Bye! Man for the job 15:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) LOVE IT! I love your videos! I seen the Cog xmas one already somewhere. GOOD JOB! Man for the job 15:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Banning Should i ban Topsecret15? I mean i agree with you. He has been warned so i may ban him. Do you agree? Man for the job 22:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) No. Actually, I think he shouldn't be banned. I think he got the message about not spaming. But if he does it again, I will ban. Man for the job 22:50, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Fab! Hey thanks for helping with the fan on wiki. Im also an admin there! I have wrote a few fanfictions. I hope we will see you there! Man for the job 22:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if im bragging. And no prob aabout my messages. Man for the job 22:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Goodness! I am so sorry! You must feel brokenhearted! Ill try my best to spread the news! Man for the job 21:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I dont think its my call. You should ask Flippers (if he ever comes online). In the mean time you could send him a message. Man for the job 10:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm..... Yea, I am getting close. On all wikis I have more than 3000. And I don't know about the Toon Valley page. Should we ask people to vote? Man for the job 15:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Zippy You know my SuperToon site? Zippy commented on it. CHECK IT OUT PLEASE. Man for the job 15:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Party? Party is happening Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem Luckily I protected the page, so only registed users can edit it. Man for the job 17:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Ok, its fixed. Man for the job 19:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Sonic! I heard from your message to Gamer that you now have an account on the test server, brilliant! Man for the job 07:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool Cool but we already know everything about them, how they work, and all the stuff like that. But still tell us the stuff we don't know like does there have to be a Mover and Shaker Invasion for one to appear? and how often do you see them? like are they as common as regular cog buildings or really rare to see? Now answer the questions and go on test, take lots of pics, and name any sos cards we might not have gotten listed on the Field Offices page. I'll spread the news that u have test. Ok Ok I basically knew all that so I guess were done with getting new info on Field Offices. The propeller game is gonna be for lawbot field offices which will come soon and will have the legal eagle as it's cog. Like the mover and shaker is for sellbots. Also there are no pies to throw those are water balloons. But one more question. Are field offices as common as regular bldgs or are they rare? Maybe Maybe.... Man for the job 07:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol it was you. But I helped by making it a deletion candidate :):) Jelly rules so talk to him. 16:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sonic Ill; get in trouble too. How's Sonic, btw? Did you get him back? Good for you Good for you, I am not doing anything at the mo, apart from mourning over Jelly the cat. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Sonic, do you think you can meet me in TT I'll be in Summit, TTC WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 00:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to vote for the new tab color as part of Project: Toontown Colors I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) New Bearucrat CONGRATS ON BEING THE NEW BEARUCRAT! FlyingSquirrel192 18:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Meeting on Toontown Hello! You look so nice on Toontown. Can we meet on Disney's Toontown Online as soon as you want? User:Mattgelo Please leave a message on my archive or talk page if possible. Talk Page: User talk:Mattgelo Archive: User talk:Mattgelo/Archive 1 Details: District:Toon Valley OK? Toon Stats What is your Toon name, species, doodle, gags, and Laff points?